Luna's Tale
by Sakifan595
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts Luna is left broken. Her father is dead and she doesn't know what to do. Can Charlie help her out or is it all to late to save Luna?
1. Chapter One

Luna stared at the sky. It was slowly fading back to the clear blue it had once been before the battle a few months ago; it had taken weeks for the evil to be cleared from the sky. She didn't understand how people could just go on with their lives as if nothing at all had happened. People had died in the battle of Hogwarts. Fred, Colin, her father and many others. She was sick of it. Now all she wanted was to go back home. Her cold, empty home where she could grieve in peace, grieve for her father who would never come home telling her to pack her bags as he had finally found the lair of the crumple horned Snorkak. She had finally had it with life. Luna never thought that the day would come when she would no longer be a cheery, mismatched person. No, she had started to become a lost, empty girl. Luna no longer knew who she was anymore.

The Ministry of Magic had finally found out that she was living by herself and where else would she go but to the Weasley's? Seeing as she had no living relatives the Ministry had placed her with her father's close friends.

Ginny had come over in the morning and together they had salvaged and packed what she would need from the house. Then, the pair had walked over to Ginny's home.

As Luna stood in front of The Burrow, she looked in and wondered how the Weasley family could still be so merry and happy after they lost Fred. Luna cautiously entered the house. As she came in there was a sharp intake of breath.

Luna had changed. Her hair no longer glowed; it was dull, coarse and flat. Her clothes were mainly grey and brown. Her face was impassive; it no longer held her mischievous grin or her bright, inquisitive eyes. They were now bleak and grey. Hermione approached her, confusion and sadness written into her face. She put on a fake smile.

"Hi Luna, it's so good to see you. How are you?"

Luna stared at her, and then her face contorted. She laughed. It wasn't her usual, happy, joyful laugh, though; it was a dark, scary, if anything insane laugh. It was crazed, but tinged with hysteria and pain. "Oh I'm just fine, Hermione." At that moment Mrs Weasley bustled in from the kitchen.

"Oh, Luna dear, you're finally here. Now, you're going to be staying in the attic for now, ok? It's just temporary. The Ministry said they were going to send an expandable bedroom for you to attach to the house on a new level, but you should be fairly comfortable."

Mrs Weasley finally stopped talking and gazed at Luna worriedly.

"Luna, come here," Mrs Weasley said softly. She crossed the room and enveloped Luna into a warm embrace, gently, lightly and with great care. Luna's eyes widened; it had been months since she had received any parenting or love in any form, so she didn't know how to respond the slightest.

Ginny smiled at Luna, and Luna relaxed slightly. Ginny had nearly always been there for her, protecting her and looking out for her. Luna smiled weakly back.

"Come on Luna, I'll show you your temporary room," said Ginny

Ginny slipped her warm, clean fingers into Luna's scratched, dirty, pale and very thin hand.

"Ginny, when you're done showing Luna her room will you show her the bathroom? She probably wants to have a hot shower, some food and then bed," said Mrs Weasley. She bustled around the room picking up bits of laundry as she went. "Goodness if only this rain would let up, the poor dear is absolutely covered in mud," she muttered to herself.

Ginny showed Luna the bathroom.

"Don't worry about your stuff, I'll take it up for you now." Ginny moved out of the room to fetch Luna's bags from the front hall.

Luna mumbled her thanks and then closed the door behind her. She usually loved to have long relaxing baths while reading a book, but now she just wanted to get it over and done with. Her father used to start hammering on the door to make sure she hadn't drowned in the water. It had become too painful for any reminders of her father. 

She clean herself, making sure to wash her hair. It had been a while since the Ministry had cut off her water supply at home.

'Home,' she thought. She had to stop thinking about it like that. It was no longer her home.

She stepped out of the bath, looking down at the clothes she had randomly grabbed from her bag: a dull grey t-shirt with a black outline of a dragon on it, a pair of loose black leather pants and a warm knitted dull faded green jumper. She shrugged on her clothing and walked out of the bathroom.

Ginny had mentioned a ghoul had once lived in the attic but apparently he had found a new resting place in an abandoned cottage a while away. She crossed the floor to the staircase and walked to the top, seeing the room Ginny had pointed out to her. She opened the door and viewed her surroundings.

A bed with a knitted blanket on the top, a desk and chair and in the corner her two boxes of belongings. Opening the one that contained her clothing, she scrambled through it, frantically searching for a pale-green decorated box. Finding it, she opened it carefully, withdrawing from it a thin silver necklace with a charm that repelled nargles and a flat silver bangle with intricate patterns on it that had been the last gift her father had ever given her.

After putting away her belongings in the box she lay down on the bed and slept, too tired after the long walk to the burrow. Three hours later, when Luna woke up and she heard Mrs Weasley's voice echoing up the stairs.

"Dinner's ready!" After a few seconds Luna heard the distinct rumble of people rushing down numerous flights of stairs. Luna paused for a while, then realised she should join them. She walked downstairs, pausing only when she reached the bottom of the staircase. She noticed with relief that no one stared at her or made her feel unwelcome. Luna saw they had set a place at the table for her. She walked to her seat, sat down and helped herself to some food.

Eventually, general chatter rose around the table, and aside from Ginny occasionally talking to her she was left alone. Eventually everyone had finished their dessert and Mrs Weasley waved her wand. The dishes magically started washing themselves, and everyone tumbled up the stairs, saying goodnight one at a time. As Luna rose to leave Mrs Wesley called her back.

"Luna, would you mind coming to talk to Ginny and I?" Luna glanced back and followed Mrs Weasley to the kitchen. Mrs Weasley leaned against the counter, eyeing the girl almost beadily. "Well Luna, you see, Ginny is going to Romania the day after tomorrow for a few weeks to visit Charlie. She hasn't seen him for at least six months now. She missed him at the... well... at the battle. Since Ginny isn't keen on going by herself, Ron originally was going to go with her, but he and Hermione are going to Australia together to look for her parents, so we were wondering whether you would like to go with her to Romania? It might do you some good dear."

Luna looked at her blankly, and then smiled faintly. "Thank you, Mrs Weasley. I would love to go to Romania. It's a country I am not yet familiar with, so it would be a fantastic opportunity," she said. Her father had brought her up never to say no to the aspect of travelling to new, mysterious countries. She did mean it genuinely when she said she loved spending time with Ginny. They were really close friends.

"Well, that's all settled then. Ginny has already got a Diagon Alley magazine, so you can go over it with her tonight and then your things should be ready for you for tomorrow when you leave the day after," said Mrs Weasley. Luna nodded, thanked her and went off with a smiling Ginny, who had been standing next to her the whole time.

"Good night," said Ginny quietly.

Luna nodded at her. "Good night."


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: ** **J.K Rowling owns everything**

**Diagon Alley Chapter 2:**

After talking to Mrs Weasley, Luna and Ginny decided to look at the Diagon Alley magazine in Ginny's bedroom. As Luna entered the room, the first thing that she noticed was that Harry's Quidditch jersey was on Ginny's bed next to a pair of pyjama pants.

"So... you and Harry and still together?" asked Luna.

"Um...yes we are," mumbled Ginny her cheeks flushing pink.

Luna smiled hesitantly, "That's good. I'm happy for you guys."

They were both lying down on Ginny's bed looking over at the catalogue that lay in front of them. They flipped through pages and pages of merchandise. Occasionally Ginny would comment on clothes. All Luna did was look at the pages searching for what she really needed. By the end of it Luna had decided a pair of thick boots (Ginny had told her she would need them), a few stationary supplies, a few books and a pair of dragon hide gloves (the toughest). Luna gave Errol the Weasley owl her order form and a handful of wizard money.

"I'm going to head off to bed, Ginny. It's getting late," Luna said. Ginny nodded at this comment, her head still buried in the Diagon Alley catalogue.

Luna made her way up to her room. Once she was inside she changed into her pyjamas. She curled up in a ball on the bed and slept.

Sleep no longer came easily to Luna. Not because she couldn't sleep, she just didn't want to. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw her father, his face red with blood, lying dead on the ground. Tonight was no different; the same memory resurfaced, replaying over and over again like a grotesque movie, her father's screams resounded in her ears, his face bloody and covered with gore. This time, like every time before, she woke up from her nightmare screaming, her face a deathly pale and her eyes dim.

Mrs Weasley's kindly face loomed above her in the darkness. Her lips were pulled up in a sad, bitter smile. Her eyes showed too much understanding for Luna's comfort.

"Mrs Weasley," she choked. She sat up gingerly, still half asleep.

"It will be alright Luna, dear. We all get nightmares about the war," whispered Mrs Weasley. She looked up above Luna, her eyes straying, and then she shook herself back to reality. "There's not a day that passes by when I don't think of Fred. George still gets nightmares about it."

Luna was shaking. She didn't talk to anyone about what had happened to her father and she wasn't about to start now. Mrs Weasley rubbed her shoulders to warm her up. Then she flicked her wand and a vial zoomed in and landed in her outstretched hand.

"This is a sleep potion, Luna. It will let you have a dreamless sleep. Make sure that you take it every night."

Luna nodded sleepily, stifled a yawn and thanked her. Mrs Weasley uncorked the vial and slowly tipped the warm liquid down her throat. She held Luna's hand for a few minutes til she was sure the girl was fully asleep, and then tiptoed back to her own room.

Luna woke up the next morning feeling groggy; mornings did that to her. She got dressed and silently crept though the still-sleeping house... or so she thought. As she reached the bottom step of the landing she saw George Weasley, standing outside with a broom over his shoulder, his back straight and his head tilted towards the sky. Luna stepped outside, the wet grass soft against her feet.

"Hello, Lovegood, what are you doing out of bed this early in the morning?" said George, his face never turning to look at her.

"I could ask you the same, George," replied Luna in the same sarcastic manner.

"I'm going for a ride." After a few minutes he finally turned and looked at her. "Do you want to come?"

"I can't ride a broom very well," she replied.

"I tell you what, Lovegood, how 'bout I wait for you to catch up every three minutes?" he said, grinning.

"Sounds like a plan," Luna replied, smirking slightly.

"Wait here while I get you Ron's." And with that George hurried off. He came back a minute late carrying an old Cleansweep. George mounted his broom and kicked off. Luna watched him fly about for a bit before he called out, "I'm not going to wait forever, Lovegood."

With that comment Luna mounted her broom and kicked off the ground; she felt the wet grass clinging to her feet till the last second and then, she was airborne. She followed George around at first, and then as she grew confident, she would drift away from him at times. She raised her head to the sky, the wind tossing her hair. When she was sure that George was far enough ahead of her, she whispered, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Dad."

Luna looked around and realised that she could no longer see George. She spent about five minutes just sitting there on her broom, hoping he would find her. Eventually she decided to head back to the Burrow. She was almost there when she saw him. He was doing the same thing that she had been doing not ten minutes before: talking to the clouds. Luna ducked under him and when she arrived at The Burrow she put Ron's broom back in the shed.

She walked back to the house, the smell of bacon, eggs, toast and porridge beckoning her to the no-longer overcrowded kitchen table. Mrs Weasley had explained to her yesterday that Ron and Hermione would be leaving later that night to go to Australia and find Hermione's parents and restore their memories. Ginny was sitting at the table, her plate filled with toast, spaghetti and bacon.

"Good morning, Ginny," said Luna as she sat down at the table. She looked around the table, realising Harry wasn't there either. "Where's Harry?"

"Oh, he's at his house in Grimauld Place. He's putting a lot of work into his Auror training at the moment," she replied, looking slightly downcast. "He's really busy so he doesn't have much time to visit...but he's coming to dinner tonight," she added, looking slightly happier.

Luna started to fill her plate with breakfast when a very windswept-looking George entered the kitchen.

"Ginny, Lovegood," he said, greeting them both with a tip of the head.

Ginny mumbled a, "Hello," her mouth full of food and Luna acknowledged him.

"Where did you disappear of too? I spent about five minutes just looking for you," said George, looking slightly forlorn.

"I was just..."Luna hesitated, "I was just... looking at the clouds," she finished finally. George seemed to understand because he sat down and started eating without further comment. There was an odd expression on his face. After that they all ate in silence until Mrs Weasley joined them, then they asked each other about work and what they knew was being done now that the war was over.

"George, have you heard any news on Hogwarts? Has all the damage been repaired yet?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Actually Mum, I've heard that the teachers are all repairing the castle together; apparently they're almost finished. I saw Professor Flitwick looking for some new Charms books just the other day. Oh, and McGonagall's the new Headmistress," said George.

"Neville's training to be a Herbology teacher; Professor Sprouts wants to retire soon, so he's hoping that he'll be able to work at Hogwarts, " murmured Luna.

"Wow, that's great news. Good for Neville," said Ginny, smiling. Luna nodded her head, agreeing with Ginny.

"Mum, Luna and I want to go to Diagon Alley to buy some Muggle clothes. Did you need us to get anything for you while we're there?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, no, I don't think I do. You and Luna go have fun," smiled Mrs Weasley, looking thoughtful. "If I do remember anything I'll get it myself some other time."

Ginny grinned at her; together Luna and Ginny finished their breakfast and brushed their teeth. They put on their robes and some old black cloaks so they wouldn't get sooty.

"Remember to tuck your elbows in, Luna," said Ginny. "Oh, and speak clearly. When Harry did it the first time he ended up in Knockturn alley." She grinned at the memory. "Come on, let's get going. I'll go first"

"Alright," responded Luna warily. She had had a few bad experiences with the Floo network. Once when she was eleven she ended up in Switzerland instead of Sweden. Her father had gone out of his mind with worry and even since then he taken her with him side – apparition.

Ginny stepped into the fireplace, took a handful of Floo powder from the flower pot next to the fire place and said very clearly, "Diagon Alley." With a flash of green smoke she was gone. Luna followed her example and grabbed a handful and climbed into the fireplace.

She yelled clearly, "Diagon Alley," and threw the Floo powder. Luna tucked her elbows in and closed her eyes. After what seemed like five seconds the swooshing of passing fireplaces had stopped and she stepped out of the fireplace into The Leaky Cauldron. Ginny was standing there, waiting for her.

"Not too bad?" she said, grinning and taking in Luna's grimace of displeasure. Together they went to the back room with the plain brick wall. Ginny touched three bricks with her wand, then she and Luna stood back away from the wall. The bricks quivered and turned until they formed a perfect archway.

"Well, here we are," said Ginny. Diagon Alley was once again full of laughter and noise. It was not as full of people as it used to be but there was no longer the element of fear in the air. Together the girls walked through the jostling crowds and eventually they got to Gringotts bank.

They both approached a goblin and gave him their keys. He led them to one of the Gringotts carts and they both sat in the front.

Ginny grinned in excitement. "I love the Gringotts carts; they're exactly like those Muggle roller coasters that you go on in the village when they have fairs." With that they sped off. They reached Luna's vault first; the blonde-haired witch stepped behind the goblin, waiting for the door of her vault to open. When it did she saw there was a lot more money in her vault than she had expected, then she remembered that the Ministry gave money to those who had lost all family and were living with another family. Some of the people living with other families were required to pay rent. She had given some money to the Weasley's but only after forcing them to take it.

She opened her purse and filled it with Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. She closed her vault door and then they went to Ginny's. Ginny had her own vault now that she was of age, and she also had a job; she worked at St Mungo's as a part-time healer. Ginny got out of the cart, took some of her own money and then rejoined Luna. The ride back to the main part of the bank wasn't as pleasant as the ride to their vaults. The wind was constantly whipping their hair into their faces and they had to go through the Thief's Downfall.

"Sorry, new security measures" said the Goblin as Ginny and Luna shrieked and were now covered in water. Ginny and Luna dried off and got out off the cart.

They both stepped out of Gringotts and walked through Diagon Alley, occasionally pointing out things to each other. Ginny wanted to go to Eeylops Owl Emporium. She had been saving up to buy herself an owl. However they both agreed to go to Fenwick's Muggle-Wear first; carrying an owl around all day would be very inconvenient.

They reached Fenwick's and stepped inside. They both looked through racks and racks of Muggle clothing until eventually they had bought all that they needed. They both exited the shop talking about Romania and dragons.

Together they walked to the Owl Emporium. When they arrived they saw stacks of owls on shelves against the wall. Luna looked around the shop, occasionally glancing back at Ginny who was examining a very beautiful owl at the side of the shop. Ginny saw her looking and waved her over.

"Look Luna, isn't she gorgeous? She's a barred owl," said Ginny. The owl was white with horizontal brown lines all over its body and its head was mostly brown. The owl hooted and ruffled her feather importantly.

"She's... nice but I've never really been an owl person, I'm more a cat person," responded Luna critically.

"There are cats here, you know, at the end of the shop," said Ginny, who was still infatuated with her owl.

"I'll go take a look up there then while you look at the other owls. You can't just choose this one because she's the first nice one you see," said Luna, but without any sting to her voice. Ginny sighed at this and Luna made her way to the back of the shop. Here she saw a wall stacked with cats. There were about fifteen cages and the one at the top was empty. None of the cats really triggered Luna's interest; they all seemed too normal. She didn't want a normal, boring cat, she wanted one that had a past and was preferably very playful. Luna turned to leave and find Ginny when she saw the pet shop owner with a charcoal black cat in her arms, with bright green eyes.

The shop owner was muttering to herself, "If this cat doesn't start eating soon I'm just going to have to put her down; at the rate she's going she'll starve to death."

Luna looked at the cat in the lady's arms. She seemed lost but at the same time Luna could see there was a buried hint of mischief.

"Excuse me, but may I see the cat?"Luna asked.

The shop owner looked at her sceptically, and said, "... Alright" and she handed Luna the cat. The instant that Luna held the cat she fell in love with it. Luna held it to her shoulder like one might hold a baby and stroked its head. The cat was making pitiful mewing sounds, and as Luna stroked it, it started to settle down. The shop keeper looked amazed.

"That cat wouldn't do anything for anyone; it wouldn't even let people touch it other than me. Here, see if you can feed it." She gave Luna a bottle with milk in it and a special teat. Luna gently touched the bottle to the cat's lips, and the cat latched on and drank as though she hadn't eaten in days, which according to the shop keeper she hadn't.

The shop keeper looked so happy. "Please you have to take her?" she said. "She won't take anything from anyone else. I'll even give you a free bed and basket."

Luna looked carefully at the cat. "Is she housetrained?" she asked.

"She is," replied the shopkeeper.

Luna considered for a few minutes and then she accepted. "Okay then, I'll take her."

The shopkeeper smiled happily "Oh, thank you," she said. "That cat will be fine she just needs good regular meals and milk and she'll look great in no time."

Luna thanked the shopkeeper and looked around the shop with the cat in her arms and bought various items it would need. The lady at the counter, true to her word, gave Luna a free bed and basket. Once Luna had purchased all her goods she shrunk them and put them in her bag. She thanked the lady and then went off to find Ginny. Luna found Ginny in the owl section.

"Ginny, look I bought a cat," said Luna.

Ginny smiled encouragingly, "Wow Luna that's great, she's...thin. Is she alright? What's her name?"

Luna thought for a moment. "Estelle. It's Latin for star. The shopkeeper says that with regular meals and good food she'll be fine." Ginny grinned; she was happy that her friend was smiling genuinely.

"Well, I'm going to buy my owl now; can you help me get her? I can't reach," she said. She pointed to the one that she wanted. Luna gave Estelle to Ginny and reached up and grabbed the cage which Ginny's preferred owl was in, bringing it down carefully. Ginny handed her Estelle and brought her owl to the counter and paid for it.

"So Ginny, what have you decided to call your owl?" asked Luna.

"Avis," said Ginny, absolutely sure of her decision. "When I was a kid I always had dreams of owning my own owl and that's what I wanted to call her." Luna remembered one of the reasons she had never been able to have a cat while her father had been alive, he had been allergic to them and had insisted it would play on the machine that published the Quibbler.

Ever since Luna had arrived at the Weasley's yesterday she hadn't had any time to dwell on her father's death. She had thought of him, but not as deeply as she had when she was alone in her cold, dark house. Her house had once been full of light; the constant whirring of the machine that published The Quibbler could be heard though the whole building, and her father letting her write some articles for The Quibbler and then exclaiming that they where some of the best ever.

Luna shook her head, coming back to reality. Ginny was looking into Luna's eyes. Today she thought she had seen some spark; she thought she had seen the old Luna coming back, but just like that it had gone.

"We should Apparate back now," said Ginny. "It'll be faster that way and I bet if we stay any longer Mum will start to worry."

Luna agreed; she did not want Mrs Weasley to fret about her. Together they walked to the Leaky Cauldron and went to the back room, one designated purely for Apparating.

"See you in a bit," said Luna to Ginny. Then Luna turned on the spot, the familiar sucking sensation all around her body with her mind focusing on her destination.

"The Burrow, The Burrow," she thought again and again. Finally she felt her two feet come into impact with solid ground. Luna took a great big breath of fresh air, looked into her handbag to make sure Estelle was alright and then she searched for Ginny. Five meters ahead of her, Ginny was crouched on the ground. Luna raced over to see what was wrong. Her heart filled with dread.

'Did she splinch?' Luna remembered splinching the first time she had tried to Apparate. It was a very painful and slightly traumatic experience.

"Ginny, Ginny, are you all right?" she called. Ginny's head whipped around.

"Yes, I'm fine... just fell down when I arrived, you know, lack of air and all," she said, panting slightly. "Is Avis alright?" she said suddenly, looking around wildly for her new pet.

Luna withdrew her wand and muttered, "Accio Avis," and the cage came soaring to her. Inside poor Avis seemed to be shivering with cold. It seemed she had landed in the pond; her cage was dripping with dirty water. The two girls walked briskly back to the Burrow. They greeted Mr and Mrs Weasley (Mr Weasley had just come back from work) and then went up to Ginny's room.

Luna took Ginny's pet items out of Ginny's bag and muttered, "Engorgio." The items returned to their normal size. Ginny filled a dish with food and the other with water while Luna examined the bird. She gently lifted out the owl and after close examination she deemed that the bird was not hurt but quite nearly frozen.

Luna took one of the towels Ginny had prepared and gently rubbed down the bird and when all the water was gone she took out the owl jumper Ginny had bought (because it looked cute), and put it on the owl for warmth (its feathers were damp; not exactly going to keep the bird warm). At first the owl hooted like mad, not liking the jumper at all, but Ginny stroked it soothingly and whispered little words of consolation to it.

"Ginny, I'm just going to my room to start packing for tomorrow," said Luna. Now that the owl was better she had to sort out her own pet.

"Oh, yes, I should start packing too. See you at dinner," replied Ginny.

"Yep, I'll see you there," said Luna, giving Ginny a small smile and walked up the stairs to the attic.

Up in her room, Luna took Estelle out of her handbag and placed her on the floor. She enlarged all of the items that she had bought for her. She picked up the cat from the floor and put on her collar; the magical bell chimed when she was going to attack an animal. Luna also put a warm coat on her because it was rather cold in the attic. Then she started packing for Romania.

At the moment (according to Mrs Weasley) Romania was very cold, so Luna packed her new shoes and clothes. Her mail order items had arrived while she and Ginny were away and Mrs Weasley had kindly put her items on her bed for her.

"Dinner's ready, everyone," called Mrs Weasley from five floors down. Luna quickly locked up her trunk, gave Estelle some cat food and locked the door behind her so that Estelle didn't bother the owls in the house. Then she went downstairs for dinner. As she finished walking down the last set of stairs Luna heard a knock at the front door. Mrs Weasley bustled over to open it, and there standing in the doorway was Harry Potter.

"Oh, hello Luna," said Harry, greeting her with a smile. He had not seen her since the war.

"Hello, Harry," said Luna, her arms shivering slightly as the cold wind brushed against her skin. "How have you been?" Her face took on a slightly inquisitive expression.

"Oh, I've been busy. Lots of hard work but hey, I'm not complaining," he said cheerfully. Luna studied Harry, he seemed happier than usual, and even a little nervous. There was a mixture of both emotions.

They all sat down at the table, chatting. Mr Weasley was talking to George about how now that the War was over business was positively booming. Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, George, Harry, Ginny and Luna dug into the food on the table.

"So how's your father going, Luna? Are you here visiting Ginny?" asked Harry. What he didn't notice was that everyone stopped eating. Mrs Weasley's cutlery clanged against her plate as she dropped them. When he finally looked up he saw everyone looking anxiously at Luna. Luna's face remained impassive; the only thing that was different was the black shadow that had passed over her face.

"I'm not here to visit Ginny. I live here now, Harry. My father is dead and the Weasleys have been kind enough to look after me until I can find a place to live by myself," said Luna calmly. Harry looked so ashamed of himself.

"I'm really sorry, Luna... I didn't know," said Harry awkwardly, looking immensely guilty.

"It's alright, Harry. Besides I've heard that you've been really busy at the Ministry," said Luna, keen to get off the topic of her dead father. Thankfully Harry got the hint and the uncomfortable feeling left the table.

Later that evening Harry asked Ginny to go on a walk in the garden with him. After twenty minutes, Luna heard a huge squeal, and the two of them returned to the house. Ginny had a huge smile on her face and Harry was looking slightly embarrassed.

"Mum, Dad," said Ginny, grinning at them. "Harry asked me to marry him... and I said yes!"

"Of course," interjected Harry, "We won't be married for quite a while; Ginny's finishing up at Hogwarts and then she wants to go to St. Mungo's and I'm still in Auror training, but after that hopefully we will be married."

"Yeah, it's just a promise ring for now and then when we get a bit older we'll officially get engaged," said Ginny, quickly looking at her parents' faces, worried that they might disapprove.

Mrs Weasley did not see the nervous look. Instead, she shrieked with happiness, kissing Ginny and hugging Harry. Mr Weasley shook Harry's hand and offered them both his blessing and congratulations, and Luna stood there looking shocked. George on the other hand looked liked he'd been hit in the head with a Bludger. He mumbled something about being tired and going to bed, but nobody really paid attention. Luna could tell he was not, _could_ not be genuinely happy for them; Fred wouldn't be here to help him tease the couple.

Luna smiled as authentically at Ginny as she possibly could; she hugged her and offered them both the best of luck. Harry stayed for another hour and then went home as he had an early day of work tomorrow. Ginny and Luna helped clear the table and then they headed off to bed; they were both going to Romania tomorrow and needed as much sleep as possible. Ginny was still brimming with happiness.

Tomorrow, thought Luna as she took the sleep potion that Mrs Weasley had prepared for her, she would see dragons.

**A/N: For those of you who want to see a picture of what Ginny's owl looks like there is a link on my profile. Luna's cat on the other hand you'll just have to imagine because I didn't actually base her on a type of cat. I'm sorry Charlie hasn't come in yet but he is going to be making his big entrance in the next chapter. Also do you think I should give Charlie a tattoo? I was thinking about it but I'm not sure, so when you review tell me your thoughts on a tattoo for Charlie and if you answer yes what should the tattoo be of? Also I'm sorry that this chapter took such a long time to come out I was in surgery on Monday and the other days I was just stressing about it. :D I'm all good now though. I'll post up the next chapter a.s.a.p for you guys**

**[And this is SaturnXK, her beta! Rinfan595 hasn't put me as her official beta yet, but since I've edited both chapters of this story and will continue to do so, I think I deserve the title, yes? Any mistakes found in this story is my fault; I must have missed this while I was scouring the text for errors, such as missing out commas, question marks, full stops and exclamation marks after dialogue and such. Rinfan needs to work on them... right, Rinfan? I keep telling her to remember, but she can't. She's also got a lot of run-on sentences, repeated words and other random stuff. I'm gonna have to teach her a lesson on grammar. *Cracks knuckles* Ow...]**

**Rinfan595: My dearest SaturnXK by the powers vested in me I herby dub you my Beta reader (u happy yet) for better or for worse for richer or poorer til death do we part.**

**[SaturnXK: Why does it sound like we're marrying? And I tried my hardest. I really did. But Rinfan seems to really hate descriptions. She won't write them. And she keeps on making the characters nod their heads. And smile. And all these other things that I don't even want to talk about.]**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3:

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything!**

**IM SO SORRY IT'S SO LATE!**

Mrs Weasley gave Luna a fleeting hug after, kissing Ginny "Make sure you write to me dear".

Luna nodded; Ginny reached into the flower pot and withdrew a handful of Floo powder. They could not apparate as the Romanian Dragon Society had anti-apparition wards for thirty-four kilometres around the compound on all sides. Neither of the girls felt like they could walk thirty four kilometres and neither of them felt the need to attempt it.

Ginny stepped into the fire place and said, "Romanian Dragon Society". In a flash of green light Ginny was gone.

Luna stared at the green light.

"Avada Kedavra!" Luna looked around, she wasn't at the Weasley's anymore. She saw a death eater and she saw her father, on the ground, pleading for mercy...at least he had been. He was dead; she could see his body lifeless and pale. Tears tracked down her face.

"Luna dear" she shook herself coming back to reality and saw Mrs Weasley looking at her worriedly.

"Bye Mrs Weasley" she mumbled staring down at her black converse, she noticed that they were rather battered.

Luna grabbed a handful of Floo powder, walked into the fireplace and said the exact same words Ginny had uttered not three minutes ago. She arrived at her destination in a shower of ash and dust. She stepped out of the fireplace. Only to be greeted by the appearance of two people with drawn wands. She could barely see her hair was covered with soot and coal and it clung to her skin. One she could make out as Ginny.

"Ginny" she called hesitantly "It's me, it's Luna."

"Oh, Luna you almost gave me a heart attack. I thought that you were a death eater," said Ginny letting out a sigh, the other one did not let up his wand. "Charlie, its Luna, jeez, remember I told you she was along coming as well." Charlie put his wand in his jeans pocket.

"Sorry" he muttered looking at the ground bashfully.

"No problem" said Luna feeling slightly exasperated. She walked forward three steps before she realised she was trailing soot, ash and specs of coal everywhere.

"Scourgify" she said pointing to herself, all traces of coal, ash and other debris removed themself from her person. She took off the thick travelling cloak she had been wearing and scanned the room; it was a long with at least twelve fireplaces.

"This is the travel room" said Charlie after seeing Luna's surprised expression. "I have a place not too far from here it's just across the hatchling fields."

"Oh" cried Ginny "I haven't introduced you yet, Luna" she said turning to her "This is my charming, dragon loving brother Charlie. Charlie" she said turning to him "This is my eccentric, nargle loving...

Here, Luna interrupted her "I don't love Nargles, who would love something that steals, they interest me." She looked accusingly at Ginny. She looked at Luna apologetically "sorry," she said.

"What I meant to say Charlie is this my best and slightly eccentric at times friend, Luna Lovegood." Charlie looked at them with a slightly amused expression on his face.

"It's nice to meet you Luna" said Charlie holding out his hand to her. Luna shook his hand giving him a once over as she did so. He was quite pale with the traditional Weasley freckles; his hair was a darker red then most of the Weasley's , he was gangly and tall but had quite a bit of muscle on his arms as well as scars, they seemed to be mottled down his arms.

"Nice to meet you to Charlie Weasley," said Luna.

"Well," said Ginny "Let's keep going I want to see these hatchlings that you've been telling me about Charlie." Charlie sighed and nodded.

"If you don't mind me saying I thought that you liked dragons Charlie after all you do work with them," said Luna inquisitively.

"Don't get me wrong I love dragons, I'm crazy about them, it's just that whenever Ginny comes we spend hours just looking at the hatchlings and she makes weird coo-ing sounds and it's just a tad embarrassing," said Charlie looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well I'm sorry, but it's not every day you get to see cute dragon hatchlings," said Ginny. Charlie just sighed and then started walking; they walked out of the room and through a labyrinth of passages, they eventually arrived in a corridor filled with about thirty people. A few people said hello to Charlie and others acknowledged him with a wave or a nod. Eventually they reached the compound and waited for Ginny to finally finish staring at the hatchlings with big puppy dog eyes and the occasional 'ooooooooooooh' and 'ahhhhhhh'.

"So..." said Charlie "I heard about your dad...I'm really sorry."

"You're really sorry...yet you never met him," said Luna, she turned to face him "I don't need your pity I get enough of that from everyone else," she looked away. When Ginny finally finished looking they went to Charlie's house.

He showed them to the guest room and then turned to leave when Ginny called out to him "Charlie can I speak to you outside I want to talk to you about the hatchling programs." Luna didn't understand why they had to leave to talk about that but she didn't dwell on the matter after all most of the Weasley's were a tad odd. 'Where can I hang up some charms?' she thought to herself. Ginny and Charlie's departure was far from her mind now. This place really seemed to clear up some of the clouds in her head. Then again she hadn't taken the potion while she had been here maybe it was that. Her father had always told her to take her potion. Her father would never hurt her. She opened her bag and took out a vial; she opened it and tipped the liquid down her throat.

Outside Ginny confronted Charlie "what did you do to Luna?" she said drawing her wand.

"Hold on a sec...what? What do you mean what did I do?" he said giving her wand a weary look.

"I saw the two of you talking while I was looking at the hatchlings, ever since then she scowled at everything that so much as moves and then when I tried to talk to her she flinched away! Do you realise how much she's improved since she was at the Burrow, she stopped looking all haunted, and she was on the edge of depression and insanity Charlie! On the very edge and that scares me because the Luna that I knew isn't there anymore I still love her but that's not her anymore" she said looking scarily angry.

"I just said I was sorry that she lost her dad" he said looking very afraid by now.

"Charlie she's very sensitive to things like that even if she doesn't show it they still hurt her," said Ginny now just looking plain exasperated. "You know I reckon you and Luna would make a great couple your both so into dangerous and weird animals"

"Yeah I'm sure we would" said Charlie looking exasperated and exhausted, he really hadn't been paying that much attention to Ginny she was getting on his nerves.

"Wait...WHAT! Ginny I've only just met her I don't know the first thing about her other than she's Xenophilius's daughter. She's also eight years younger. It would be like dating you, which is unacceptable...and probably illegal, god now I sound like Percy...it's just not right," he said.

"It's not illegal and anyway I was joking, learn to take a joke Charlie" said Ginny said grinning. "Now let's get back inside I want to talk to Luna about what we can do here." With that Ginny walked inside the house. After hearing Ginny say that they would make a good couple he seriously considered Luna. She seemed good looking enough but she also seemed to be quite dark, like a part of her mind was poisoned, 'well her father had died' he thought 'it was probably more painful for her to lose her father and only bit of family left than it had been for me to lose Fred.' Then he too walked into the house. Luna was sitting on her bed when Ginny finally walked in. Luna had unpacked and was sitting on the bed closest to the wall. Her bedspread was dark blue with a dragon on it; Ginny's was the same but in red.

"So Luna, who do you want to work with?" said Ginny plopping down on her bed.

"I'm sorry what?" said Luna looking puzzled.

"Well while where here I thought we could do some work so I'm going to work in the nursery the dragon nursery, there aren't that many things you can do you can work in the nursery, work on the potions for the dragons, you can work with Charlie who works with the teams you know finding them bringing them in making sure there all right that sort of thing, you can work with the healer's who work both with the dragon and with the humans and that's about it," said Ginny now looking at Luna waiting for her decision.

"I think I'll work with Charlie doing more of the practical stuff I will be interesting to see the dragons up close," said Luna looking at Ginny with her ice blue eyes, she didn't appear to really care.

"Oh I see how it is you prefer Charlie now," said Ginny in mock anger.

"No I don't think that I do, at least not yet," said Luna thoughtfully. For the rest of the day the two relaxed and slept quite a bit, both girls were exhausted with such a large time difference. By dinner time they both ready to drop despite their previous nap. They both looked down at their plates filled with a type of beef curry that Charlie had made. Luna eyed her plate slightly warily she was the one who did the cooking at her house her father had never really mastered the art of cooking. She hesitantly brought the forkful of food to her mouth ready to put on a fake smile and declare it to be 'really good'. However the second the food touched her mouth it was a moment of bliss.

"Wow this is actually really good" Luna instantly covered her mouth she hadn't meant to blurt that out. Ginny and Charlie looked at her with solemn faces and then burst out laughing.

"I think that Charlie is the only male in the family who can actually cook properly," said Ginny once her gaffs of laughter had finally died down. "I don't actually think that he had much choice in the matter he pretty much lives alone and no sane man is going to spend the rest of their lives eating Wonder Witch three spell meals."

"Yeah after about a year I got really sick of it so I had mum teach me a couple of easy meals and then after that it was pure experimentation, over the years I've cooked up some pretty disgusting things though," Charlie said grimacing slightly. "So what have you guys decided that you want to do yet?" he asked.

"I'm going to work in the nursery," said Ginny, this didn't seem to surprise Charlie at all, "and Luna is going to work with you," she finished, now this statement surprised Charlie he thought that Luna would want to spend as much time as possible with Ginny. He looked over at the girls they both looked like they were about to drop. "You should probably go to bed," he said looking at their worn expressions. Both girls nodded and walked to their room in a zombie-like manner, Charlie muttered a quick spell and the dishes started cleaning themselves, with another quick flick of his wand the lights turned off and he following the girls went to bed.

The next day

After a breakfast of coffee, toast and porridge **(A/N I think that's the same as oatmeal for those of you who don't use the word porridge) **they all trudged to the hatchling field's where Charlie pointed out the nursery to Ginny, she said good luck to Luna and then left them. Then Charlie and Luna walked in a slightly awkward silence to one of the father fields.

"Um...I'm sorry about yesterday" said Charlie slightly awkwardly

"It's not your fault I shouldn't have snapped, you were only doing what you thought would help me," said Luna.

The two chatted amiably until they reached the farther fields of the Dragon Society premises. Charlie stopped at the edge of an electric blue force field and pressed his hand to it. The force field seemed to shudder slightly before parting slightly in the shape of an archway. Charlie walked through the archway beckoning Luna to follow him. They walked through the archway together side by side. Once they had passed the force field they were in a small cabin however one side was covered with change rooms and the other was a small kitchen then there was a hallway that led to as Charlie had informed her bathrooms. Charlie walked to a door at the far end of the room and after beckoning Luna, walked through it. As soon as Luna stepped through the door she was in a huge field that contained six dragons.

"Well these are the dragons in field twelve," said Charlie "those two flying are Darkshades, that one by the lake and that one by the food are Welsh greens and then those two sleeping are Whitesnouts, they use the Whitesnouts in Gringotts to guard the high security vaults." "Now these Dragons have all been freshly caught they get kept here for one month before we can be sure that they will behave well with the other dragons, they are sometimes partial to roasting us but the most that they can do due to enchantments is burn your clothes off which happens sometimes, what you need to be really careful of is their claws we haven't yet really developed any spells that work on them yet, oh yea another thing I forgot to mention your hair can catch fire fairly easily as well, so let's get to work," said Charlie walking towards one of the larger Darkshades. He showed Luna how to give a dragon a check-up and how to mend any wounds that they may have from when they were initially captured. So for the rest of the day Luna followed Charlie around the field helping out when needed and not asking too many questions. At the end of the day when they were just about to leave there where shouts coming from the field.

"CHARLIE, CHARLIE," shouted one of the keepers "THE DARKSHADE HAS GONE AWOL AGAIN, COME ON WE NEED TO GET HER UNDER CONTROL AGAIN!" Charlie rushed towards the field Luna following him, if anything outrunning him. When they got there the dragon was in the air, streams of gushing flames propelling towards the keepers, Luna drew out her wand helping the other protectors.

Three hours later:

The dragon was still attacking them with everything it had, now not was the one dragon attacking them; its mate had joined the fight. Everyone was getting close to exhaustion.

All of a sudden Luna heard Charlie yell out "WATCH OUT LUNA!"

She turned and a dragon was descending on her at incredible speeds, its keen razor sharp talons outstretched towards her, all while breathing a jet of the hottest flames Luna had ever felt. She saw people running toward her and she felt the weight of the dragon crush her body...

**Authors Note:**

**Yeah sorry it had to end that way, you'll have to stay tuned to see what happens. AHAhahaha I feel so evil _ till next time.**

**BTW – ideas for dates and whatnot are needed so just send me a quick message and give me ideas because so far mine are in a word LAME!**


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything

Chapter 4

_All of a sudden Luna heard Charlie yell out "WATCH OUT LUNA!" _

_She turned and a dragon was descending on her at incredible speeds, its keen razor sharp talons outstretched towards her, all while breathing a jet of the hottest flames Luna had ever felt. She saw people running toward her and she felt the weight of the dragon crush her body..._

When Luna woke up she wasn't sure she remembered what had happened. She didn't know how long she had been lying down in the bed. The room was dimly lit and she was lying down in a bed with a dark blue duvet cover. What the hell was she doing here? Why wasn't she at home with her father drinking tea? Or helping him work the new press they had bought for the quibbler? Then she started to remember. The last memories she had was of someone picking her up and running, she remembered the intense pain in her back, the way her body shook because of the running, the feeling of raw skin rubbing against cloth. That was it that was the extent of her memory. She had so many questions how long had she been out? Was she okay? Would she be alright? Was anyone else hurt?

Luna sat up, there was no one next to her, why was no one there? She pushed off the blankets covering her and placed both feet on the ground, very gently she stood up. She walked around the room experimentally, twisting her body this way and that waiting for some form of pain to inform her of what had happened to her. There was nothing. Luna walked to the cupboard she shared with Ginny. Something wasn't right. Ginny's clothes weren't there. Luna pulled on the first things she found, t-shirt, jeans and shoes, she raced to the door. Not a good idea. Her body doubled over in pain, she stayed silent, tears streamed down from her eyes, an expression of agony plastered on her face, but she still stayed silent. She didn't know how long she was there for. It felt like hours. The pain came from everywhere and she couldn't make it stop. Someone walked in, picked her up and started talking. She didn't understand the words. All she knew was that after five minutes she was back in her bed and liquid was being poured down her throat.

The pain subsided after that, she didn't move though, her face held a blank, dull expression. She should have been careful, she shouldn't have run. She didn't even know the extent of her injury.

"You're getting better you know," Luna turned her head slowly to the voice. She made out the red hair and the smiling face. Charlie Weasley.

"What happened?" she asked touching her head gingerly, it was still throbbing.

"The dragon got you on the back, bit of a shock for a first day, don't worry you'll be fine, just no running okay?" he smiled.

"I figured that one out, where's Ginny?" she asked. Here Charlie looked hesitant to answer.

"She's at Hogwarts," he murmured.

"Why? We aren't supposed to go back for another few weeks..." she stopped. "A FEW WEEKS?" she shrieked.

"Calm down its okay McGonagall said that when you were up to it you could return...if you wanted to." he needed to calm this girl down, she would just end up doing something reckless, if what Ginny told him was true. "You just need to get better, the healers say that though you might not want to see the dragons anymore this is the best place for you at the moment, we have the best healers for dragon injury's here so if something goes wrong again..."he trailed off, he had said too much.

"Again?" she asked wearily.

"There was a problem with a previous wound, it was re-opened," he said.

Luna remembered that one, the one on her back, the one where Bellatrix LeStrange had decided to strip her of everything happy, of everything that mattered.

_She was dragged outside, she didn't know what was happening, why her? She was only a hostage. Then she saw her father, she ran to him, ran like the world depended on it. Then there was the green light, the flash, the one they say is forever implanted into your memory. She was screaming and crying and she knew she was alone now, forever alone. They dragged her away, and then it was just her and Bellatrix. It hadn't been a fair fight, one crazy witch with a wand and a knife and a teenage girl who had everything taken away from her in under five minutes by this one witch. In the end all the was left was a girl, bloody and bruised who would no longer talk to anyone about anything that she could see. She had been special; she had seen things others couldn't have seen. Now she had a permanent reminder as to why she should never speak about these things. On her back is a scar, razor thin trailing from her top left shoulder blade diagonally down to the bottom right of her back. Bellatrix is dead now and it is over. However, she would never speak of what she saw again to anyone._

"Is everything okay now though?" she asked Charlie.

He nodded, "It should be fine, the doctor says that you need to have fresh air and if you're up to it light walks. No running for a few more weeks." Luna processed this information. She got out of bed once again and reached down for her shoes.

Charlie stopped her "I'll do it, you might hurt yourself," he bent down reaching for her shoe. One at a time he slipped them on, tying the laces together firmly. Luna got out of bed gently and together she and Charlie walked to the door. He led her outside holding the door open for her. Charlie didn't take her near the dragons. He led her around the massive complex that the society resided in and finally they were outside. They walked around together for a while, he would ask her about Hogwarts and she would ask him about his job. Luna sat in the grass motioning for Charlie to join her. With Ginny no longer here she needed to make a friend.

"Why Romania? Why someplace so far from home?" she asked.

Charlie sat down next to her, running his fingers through his hair. "All the action is here, all the dragons I've ever dreamed of are here, but I'm moving back home in about a month, mum and dad need me, there's still plenty of things for me to do in England and it's about time I settled down any way."

Luna grinned, "You sound like your mother, settling down and being close to home, it's a nice idea."

Charlie smiled at her, "After a while it's just something I realised I needed, I need someone to keep me grounded and I need a job where the possibility of me getting killed on a daily basis is next to none."

Luna nodded she liked this side of Charlie Weasley, the side where he realised that dreams were forever changing and that he understood that now he was older he no longer dreamed of the same thing.

"It's starting to get dark, we should be heading back," he stood up dusting off his jeans, he held out his hand to her to pull her up. She reached for it and with a whoosh of air she was brought to her feet. Not a good idea, her back clearly not liking this sent a rush of pain throughout her body. She buckled, falling into Charlie hunched over in pain. He remained calm. He withdrew a vial from his pocket giving it to her to drink, and then he lifted her in his arms, her head leaning against his neck, his arms supporting her back and neck. He walked back to his home constantly aware of the small figure in his arms. Gently he lay her on the bed, removed her shoes and pulled the blanket up to her chin. She was already asleep.

He walked down to the kitchen, wondering if Luna liked anyone. Charlie stopped, this couldn't be happening, he was furious with himself. Charlie Weasley didn't fall for anyone, he was obsessed with his work and the dragons were his sole priority. Why hadn't he simply lifted her in the air with a charm? He hadn't needed to carry her. Why was she making things confusing? Get a grip Charlie, she is a 17 year old and you're 25. Still that's not that bad, she's legal. STOP IT. He was battling internally with himself. He needed sleep, his mum always said that each new day is a fresh start, this would all make a lot more sense tomorrow he assured himself. He clambered up the stairs wearily; he remembered how much he had enjoyed looking after her. In the first stages of her wound he had never once left her side other than for the occasional nap. When he had his first dragon wound his mother had stayed with him for a week, making sure he was well tended to and that he was okay. He remembered when the doctor had told him about the other wound splitting open and how she may not make it, how Ginny had burst into uncontrollable sobs somehow blaming herself for Luna's wound. Unlike other girls Charlie had met Luna was both tough and delicate at the same time. How even though he didn't really know the girl, he had bonded with her.

He would update Ginny on her progress in the morning. Right now he was just too tired. He got changed for bed, clambered in and fell into a deep sleep.

**Dear All my Readers,**

**I'm sorry I've been so unreliable and a terrible updater. The truth is a couple of weeks ago (the beginning of my holidays I had some quite major surgery on my ankle. The build up to surgery wasn't great and I'd been having loads of tests done so I was trying to keep on top of school and didn't have much time for my fic. Charlie and Luna forever.**

**I will try to update AT LEAST once a month – my life needs more organisation this year is my last year of school so if for some reason I don't update one month its probably exam time. Finally Charlie and Luna are getting somewhere right **

**Once again sorry and I realise this is a short chapter so I should have another one up for you in a couple of weeks **

**I've also taken the hiatus off of my other story outside help. It's a cross fic with Twilight and Vampire Knight ... I'm not a huge twilight fan so it's mostly VK check it out if you want to but you don't have to.**

**I'm thinking of writing a Harry x Ginny one shot soon so check my profile for that. **

**Xoxoxoxoxox**

**Sakifan595**

**Happy New Year and I hope you all had a Merry Christmas**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – J.K. Rowling owns everything...

Chapter 5

The next few weeks at the dragon society were a blur for Charlie and Luna. Charlie had applied for his transfer and was now moving all his things and setting about all the loose ends so that everything would be alright and make sense to the next person who came along. While Luna was trying to recover as quickly as possible so she could go back to Hogwarts, helping Charlie as much as she could and trying to figure out exactly what her feelings towards Charlie were. Together over the past few weeks they had had many awkward encounters including one such encounter when Luna had collapsed in the shower and Charlie had to help her. She still blushed when she thought about it. However, it was only a matter of hours till she and Charlie flooed to Kings Cross Station so she could catch the Hogwarts Express back in time for the next school term. Ginny had been unable to visit her in the brief one week holidays because Harry had managed to get time off work so he could spend time with her, a rare occurrence. Luna had reassured Ginny that it was no big deal and that she would see her at Kings Cross Station.

Luna's back was almost back to normal at times she had twinges but other than that she was fine. Charlie also assured her that Madam Pomfrey knew exactly what to do and would know how to help her.

"LUNA!" Charlie called.

Luna startled out of her daydreaming stood up quickly grabbed her trunk and made her way down to Charlie. He smiled at her awkwardly and reached for her trunk when she deposited it next to him. At the same time he reached for her trunk she reached for it as well their fingers brushing. She blushed a slight pink and stammered an awkward apology. He just brushed it off, grabbed her trunk, and bade her follow him. Together they walked all the way back to the hall of fireplaces where she had originally met him and he had accused her of being a death eater. She grabbed a handful of floo powder, walked into the fireplace and looked at Charlie with her big brown eyes.

"I'll see you in a minute," he assured her.

Luna nodded "Kings Cross Station!" she yelled. With a whirl she was there. The busiest station in England, she stepped out of the fireplace quickly and thirty seconds later Charlie zoomed into view. Seeing other school students with their trunks seemed to spark something in Luna, all of a sudden she was a humbug full of chatter. She commented on everything from her classes to her life ambitions. Charlie had realised this for a couple of weeks now but he had the feeling that he was REALLY going to miss this girl, and not just because there were times when he was lonely. He would miss her attitude to life, her smile, her daydreaming and the way she was alive. As they neared the brick crossing into platform 9 and ¾ it really started to hit him. Just as they were about to cross Charlie interrupted Luna's casual chatter.

"Luna I'm really going to miss you," and with that he kissed her. A full, intense kiss. In front of the brick wall that led to platform 9 and 3/4. In front of the hundreds of people at Kings Cross. In front of his mother.

"Erm well dear it looks like you got here alright then," stuttered the embarrassed Mrs Weasley. Behind her stood George his face lit up with glee, Ginny who sparing her friend from embarrassment took her arm and pulled her through the brick wall, Ron who was chortling at his brother and Harry and Hermione who quite frankly just looked at Charlie with comical expressions.

"I was just seeing her off..." he tried to explain bashfully.

Mrs Weasley walked past him "I think we all saw that much dear," patting him on the shoulder as she walked past. Harry and Hermione congratulated him. Ron chortled at him. George grabbed one of his arms and dragged him through the brick wall.

"So you and Lovegood, exploring unchartered territory are we," he grinned evilly.

All Charlie could think of was that he could possibly have timed it better and that Luna hadn't done anything to reject him from that kiss.

Altogether he felt pretty pleased with himself.

**So I just had to adjust a few things like A) killing off Fred – I brought him back in this chapter when in one of my previous chapters we had George bonding with Luna because of Fred's death – eugh I know I'm so inconsistent but I'm fixing it now. **

**B) I would just like to apologize because I didn't update all of last year and I promise that is going to change. I just finished high school (YAY PARTAY) – so now I actually have time on my hands and can focus on this kind of fun stuff. The next chapter is already written but I don't like it anymore – people change in a year (at least what they like does).**

**Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year or whatever you celebrate – personally I don't celebrate Christmas but it's one of the most well-known holidays so meh ;)**

**Thanks for sticking with me xxx,**

**Sakifan595**


End file.
